Biomecanica
by akasuna-no-misha
Summary: Donatello, en una de sus escapadas de la guarida para obtener piezas de una maquina que esta inventando, se encuentra con una chica un tanto peculiar. Sus hermanos y el deberán ingeniárselas para salir vivos de esta. ¿Amistad? ¿Cariño? ¿Familia? ¿Qué es eso?


¡HOLA MINNA! Un placer lectores, aqui esta, este es mi primer Fanfic de Nuestras queridas tortugas.

Desde que soy niña me ha gustado todo lo relacionado con ellos, aunque admito que no fue hasta hace unos meses cuando retome mi amor por estas.

Sin más, espero que les guste mi personaje. Utilice de referencia al personaje Shiro. De deadman in wonderland. Aunque en cierta forma, le he modificado un poquito. No por eso deja de ser un Occ mío basado en un gran personaje. También, admito que me he inspirado en una película que me encanta respecto a valores humanos: _Danny The dog._ Mejor conocido en Latinoamérica como _La bestia._

Hablo mucho, jajaja una disculpa. (Reverencia apenada).

De todas maneras. ¡Espero les guste!

¡Adelante!

-.-.-.-.-

* Donatello Pov.

.

¿Cómo me he metido en esto? Es decir, soy el genio más grande que existe sobre la faz de la tierra. La mente más brillante de todo NY. Mi capacidad de razonamiento y memoria van más allá del de un humano promedio. ¡Podría decirse que Einstein fue mi abuelo! Bueno...quizás es algo presumido, aun así. ¡No puedo explicarme esto!

Hay una mujer, si, ¡una mujer dormida en mi cama! No es para malpensar, para eso mejor le dejo el trabajo a Rapha o Mikey. ¿Qué paso? Ni yo me lo explico...

.

* Neutral Pov.

.

Donatello se giro sobre su silla, era momento de afrontar su realidad. Tenía que ser serio y concreto. ¿Cómo se había involucrado en esto?

El cuerpo tranquilo y blanco de una chica de cabello albino como la nieve descansaba sobre un mullido y suave colchón. Su pecho subía y bajaba a cada respiración que ella realizaba. La mitad de su rostro estaba vendada, al igual que su brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha.

Donnie, más concentrado, revisaba sus signos vitales en el monitor de su computadora. Una vez hecho esto, y comprobando que estuvieran estables, se acerco a su protegida. ¿Protegida? Bueno...no era fácil de explicar.

.

- Flash Back -

.

Eran apenas las 9 de la noche, hora en la que los ninjas se preparaban para su recorrido nocturno. Donatello no tenía ni el mas mínimo interés en acompañar a sus hermanos. No hoy.

Ese día, el científico terminaría su más preciada creación. Una máquina capaz de crear realidad virtual. Eso ayudaría en los entrenamientos. Sobre todo ya que se acercaba el cumpleaños de sus hermanos y el él. ¡Les haría una sorpresa, y de las grandes!

Ya todo estaba listo. Tenía el permiso de Splinter desde hacía meses, los 3 integrantes principales estaban fuera de la guarida, y él, él solo necesitaba unas cuantas piezas más. Unas cuantas refacciones y un disco duro. Sabia donde conseguirlas. En el basurero de la electrónica Cianotic habían muchas refacciones, con un golpe de suerte, quizás encontraría el disco duro que tanto necesitaba.

Que no se dijera mas. Tomo su fiel carrito de mercado, su Bô y salió de la guarida. Conocida esas cloacas como la palma de su mano. Tan solo un pequeño atajo por aquí y por allá y ya se encontraba bajo la tapa de drenaje que quedaba justo en el callejón donde estaba la electrónica.

- "¡Bingo!" - Donatello había estado buscando durante 5 minutos entre los desperdicios de ese enorme basurero. Si no hubiera sido por sus binoculares multiusos, hubiera tardado siglos en dar con las pequeñas y a la vez escurridizas piezas que le faltaban.

Todo estaba bien en el universo. Hasta se le antojaba silbar alegremente mientras caminaba con el carrito lleno de las cosas que había recogido (ya que, aprovechando la ocasión, y viendo los tesoros que desechaba el dueño de aquella tienda) Donatello tomo lo que le placiera por primera vez. Después de todo, en unos meses seria su cumpleaños. Quizás tomar algunas cosas extra no sería tan malo. ¡Se sentía como Mikey en dulcería!

Ya faltaba poco. Solo unos cuantos metros más y llegaría a su preciado laboratorio.

Fue en una breve pausa que hizo para tomar aire y dejar de silbar, cuando lo escucho. El sonido de pasos.

Con cautela y algo de nerviosismo involuntario, Donnie escondió su tesoro en un pasillo cercano, cuidando de no hacer ruido con las rueditas del coche de metal. Se oculto entre las sombras.

Bajo la luz ámbar de una inusual bombilla vieja que el mismo había colocado tiempo atrás, se acerco la figura de un personaje que se aferraba a la pared chorreante de porquería. Donatello, sin poder evitarlo, diagnostico a su poco probable rival. Sus ojos cafés se posaron primero en los pies, los cuales, estaban descalzos y mostraban unas llagas dolorosamente abiertas. Tobillos delgados. ¿Una mujer?

El de banda morada no pudo evitar subir poco a poco la vista. La ropa estaba rasgada y chamuscada. Unos pantalones, parecidos a unos pijamas mugrientos y una camiseta de hombre de varias tallas más grande que ella. ¿Una indigente?

Su piel no mostraba pigmentación alguna, dándole una apariencia albina...No fue hasta que la débil luz ilumino su rostro cuando se dio cuenta. No parecía una indigente cualquiera...

Su cabello era extraordinariamente largo. De hecho, imposiblemente largo. Este casi rozaba las pisadas de la chica, y eso no era lo más extraño, lo completamente irreal era el color, puramente blanco. Bueno, no era imposible. Donatello recordar un artículo que había leído sobre el albinismo.

Ansioso, espero ver los ojos de la joven. Lamentablemente, esta portaba la vista cerrada. Al parecer era ciega. "Eso también es frecuente en los casos de albinismo" se dijo a sí mismo el quelonio un poco decepcionado.

Tras ese débil andar, Donnie se percato de varias heridas rojizas en la piel de la joven, incluyendo una en la frente, en donde se podía apreciar una dolorosa inflamación por la cual bajaba sangre, como si le hubieran golpeado con un tubo de acero o algo así.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, decidió que podría acercarse. Su moral no le permitía abandonarla a su suerte en las alcantarillas, ni pensar en lo que podría pasar si se caía por uno de esos abismos de aguas negras por los que solo Mikey podía pasar con su confiable patineta. No, impensable. Además, era ciega. Para su buena o mala suerte, así no había peligro de que denunciara o algo así.

Con la misma cautela con la que se escondió, el cibernético salió de las penumbras para acercarse con suavidad a ella. Al escuchar el ruido, la joven retrocedió un par de pasos, asustada seria poco, estaba aterrada aunque no lo demostrara. Levantaba sus puños y estos temblaban. Estaba bien que Donnie no fuera el más "rudo" o "apto" en el combate, pero incluso él, en el entrenamiento ninja que había recibido desde pequeño, podría frenar esas suaves manos. No le intimidaba en lo absoluto. ¿Terror? Terror era perder piedra, papel y tijeras para osar despertar a Raphael a las 5 de la madrugada por alguna emergencia. Eso era el verdadero horror.

- "Tranquila...tranquila...no te hare daño. " - Trato de acercarse con mucho cuidado, suavizando sus palabras.

Al escuchar el paso cercano a ella, la chica gruño y no de una manera muy estética. Pareciera que había sido criada en la selva o algo así. Donnie trato te tomar su hombro con suavidad para inspeccionarlo. Tenía heridas y algunas quemaduras en todo el cuerpo. Al mínimo roce, la chica saltaba lejos de él, incluso trato de morderle.

- "Definitivamente cualquiera de los otros 3 se identificaría contigo...o por lo menos, podrían hacer que los entendieras." - Pensó para sí al esquivar aquel arrebato de ella. - "Mi nombre es Donatello. Quiero ayudarte, déjame ayudarte. Soy medico." - Se sorprendió y a la vez enorgulleció al escucharse con el tono seguro con el que había actuado por primera vez frente a una humana.

Los gruñidos no cesaban, estaba más dispuesta a defenderse que un gato mojado. Sin mucho que hacer, el joven ninja respiro profundamente, suspirando y regresando a su carrito, buscando una libreta y un papel. Rayo con mucha fuerza en su libreta para que la impresión se marcara en la parte inversa. Una vez acabado su dibujo, se lo acerco con paciencia a la chica. Esta olfateo el objeto y lo tomo con brusquedad.

- "Es un mapa. Espero te sirva. Si volteas la hoja y pasas los dedos en ella te dirá en qué dirección ir. Sera enredado, pero síguelo al pie de la letra ¿vale? Si no, podrías caer al vacío." - Sin nada más que alegar, Donnie siguió su camino. Ya pasaban de las 11, estaba perdiendo tiempo importante y sabia que si ofrecía acompañarla hasta la superficie, sería completamente ignorado o negado.

La joven se quedo callada a sus espaldas. Nunca nadie le había ayudado. Trato de alcanzar al hombre que le había ayudado. Mas se detuvo de nuevo. Muy confundida y adolorida. No conocía muchas palabras para expresarse. No solía hablar con nadie. Prácticamente, todas las palabras que sabia pronunciar eran: Comida. Agua. Baño. Frio. Calor. Si. No. Y algunas otras más.

Bueno. Ahora conocía una nueva.

.

* Neutral Pov. En la guarida. Donatello.

.

Le sabia mal.

¡Llevaba media hora trabajando y no lograba concentrarse!

¿Y si se cayó? ¿Se lastimo más? ¿Se infectan sus heridas? ¿Se me habrá olvidado decirle que hay una escalada en el punto 7? ¿Tendrá donde quedarse? ¿Se habrá perdido?

A Donatello le faltaba un pequeño piquete para que se le escapara el alma. No lo comprendía, pero ni su sentido común ni su conciencia le permitían trabajar en paz.

Abrumado y con el corazón a mil por hora, decidió que podía dar un vistazo por las cámaras que tenia colocadas en puntos claves de las alcantarillas. Por lo menos en un radio de 300 kilómetros a la redonda.

- "Rápido...rápido..." - Su angustia crecía cada vez más, no la encontraba en los puntos que le había dado en la nota. - "Vamos...Aparece...Aparece." - La maestría de sus dedos sobre el teclado saltaba a relucir. No solo podría decirse que Einstein era su abuelo, sino que existía una extraña cruza entre él y Mozart, ya que los dedos de Donatello parecían tener mente propia.

Nada. Ni en los pasillos, ríos, acantilados ni vacios. Nada.

Se recostó en su silla, vencido. Su mente racional le decía que era probable que ya hubiera salido. Mas su instinto, el que casi nunca escuchaba, le decía que algo no andaba bien. Un grito le hizo ponerse alerta.

- "_¡Donatello!_" - Eso no se lo espero. Como un rayo veloz, volvió a masacrar su teclado, intentando localizar por frecuencia sónica a la albina. Sus audífonos no fallaban. Su mente estaba saludable. No eran alucinaciones, había escuchado la voz femenina (y no era de April) llamándole a gritos.

_¡Donatello! ¡Donatello! ¡Donatello! _Si no la encontraba pronto, sacaría a relucir el lado temerario que casi nunca demostraba. ¡¿Por qué tantas molestias por una mujer?! Wow, eso sería algo que diría Rapha. En definitiva, algo malo pasaba con él.

Los gritos se volvían constantes. Y ya se percataba el por qué. Una vez localizada, Donnie tomo su confiable arma y una linterna. Llevándose consigo una mochila de primeros auxilios. No podría esperar a que sus hermanos llegaran. Mucho menos Splinter, el cual se encontraba fuera de casa también.

.

* Donatello Pov. Alcantarillas.

.

Al fin la encuentro. Fue una suerte que gritara mi nombre sino no la hubiera- Espera, es la primera vez que me pide auxilio una chica que no sea April. ¡Concéntrate, Donnie!

Sacudí mi cabeza varias veces mientras corría entre tubos para ser mas rápido.

Ella estaba colgando del borde final del tubo, sumergiendo su cabeza en aguas tratadas. Casi limpias, pero hasta yo sé que hay bacterias dañinas aun en ellas. Sus heridas. El acantilado. La corriente la arrastra. Sus manos cederán en cualquier momento. ¡Vamos, Donatello!

Expando mi Bô en medio de aquel drenaje, justo a tiempo, la atrapo y quedamos colgando; mi brazo hizo un crack doloroso, quizás el cubito y radio se estén separando del humero. Reprimo un grito de dolor y hago un esfuerzo sobre-humano para subirla primero, ella se adentra en aquel tubo, reguardada de la potente corriente por mi arma, como un cinturón de un juego mecánico.

De acuerdo, mi turno. Mientras subía, el brazo fue flaqueando.

- "No...te atrevas." - Ordene mi mente, cerré los ojos, y me subí. Solo tomo un segundo, pero los huesos, siguiendo su laxitud exacta, volvieron a acomodarse. Entonces si grite.

Una vez recuperados y fuera de aquel tubo. Me encargue de revisar las heridas superficiales. Me sería imposible revisar las más graves, no estábamos en el lugar más salubre del mundo y por si fuera poco, solo contaba con un equipo de primeros auxilios, ósea, unas cuantas vendas, antiséptico y pastillas para el dolor; nota mental: reabastecer los recursos médicos.

La chica ya no oponía mucha resistencia, aunque temblaba mientras revisaba los daños en su cuerpo. Tome una decisión. Esto empeoraría si no se le trataba correctamente. Por un lado, pensé que era una mala idea, regla de Splinter: Nada de relacionarnos con humanos fuera de Casey o April. Pero por el otro...no podría dejarla a la deriva, estaba tan débil que no podía levantarse ya.

- "Entiendo. Lo siento pero...deberás venir conmigo." - Negó a esa idea. ¿Que mas podía hacer? No tenía otro plan y por lo visto, ella tampoco. - "¿Te doy miedo?."

Ella afirmo lentamente con la cabeza. Mordió su labio, parecía debatirse mentalmente. Se sentó con extrema dificultad, apartando mis manos al intentar yo ayudarla.

Poco a poco...comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Uno de sus ojos estaba posado en mi y el otro, bueno, miraba hacia algún punto de su nariz. Un efecto de su albinismo. Era bizca.

Me quede congelado y no por saberme descubierto, sino por la belleza de esos ojos rojos. Sus pestañas blancas al igual que las cejas. Siempre había querido tocar la nieve. Eso parecía, un ser precioso de agua cristalizada.

- "Don...atello." - Acerco sus manos a mi rostro. La linterna alumbraba la pared. No parecía temer a mi apariencia reptil. Al sentir el contacto sobre mi piel, note la extrema diferencia. Su ser era un mamífero y el mío un reptil. Sangre caliente y sangre fría. Ella parecía nieve pero a la vez tenia tibieza pura. Como si le doliera, cerró los ojos, mas no aparto sus manos de mi rostro. Recorrió cuanto le plació mi cara entera.

Su cuerpo sufrió un colapso, presa del cansancio quizás. La atrape, y ella delineo mi caparazón con sus manos mientras me brindaba un abrazo involuntario.

- "...No...quiero...matar...Vienen por...mi."

Entonces lo comprendí. La perseguían. Ella huía de algo.

- "No eres...hombre...No dejes que...me encuentren..." Dicho esto, sus manos ya no se aferraron a mí, sino que yo la sostenía.

.

- Fin Flash Back -

.

* Neutral Pov.

.

Donatello estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se había percatado cuando Mikey había entrado a su habitación, siempre con su mala costumbre de no tocar.

- ¡UNA CHICA! - Todo estaba perdido...

¡¿EN QUE SE HABIA METIDO EL JOVEN NINJA?!

-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué opinan? :D

Agradecería mucho sus comentarios para que me ayuden a mejorar en esta historia (sonrisa amable)

¡Un abrazo! ¡Mi-chan fuera!


End file.
